That's What You Get When You Let Your Heart Win
by RenJeremyRen
Summary: When Loki falls pregnant to an unknown man, Odin and Thor do everything they can to help the beloved Jotun of the family.
1. Just Look At Her

_~~~Thor's POV~~~ _

I watched my little brother yell out as he gripped onto Laufey's hand. I looked at how their coloring meshed together and glanced back at my Father. He'd given Loki a home and this is how he'd forgiven him. How this was even possible was beyond me. Probably because he was Jotun. I winced as he screamed again. I raised my head to my little brother as crying filled the room. Slowly, I walked over and took a place by my brother's bedside as he held his child to his chest. I knelt down and smiled at my niece.  
"B-Brother... Look at her."  
"I am Brother.. I am.."  
I rested my hand on Loki's shoulder, leaning down to kiss her head softly.  
"My son shall remain with me."  
My head jerked up to Laufey. My Father stood forward.  
"You said nothing of the sort. You said you would help him through th-"  
"I have an heir."  
I made eye contact with Sif and nodded softly. I wrapped my arms around my brother and he clung to me, as he used to to Mother when he was a child. Hogun began a distraction and I scooped my brother up, returning to my Father's side. Heimdall brought us back and I rushed my brother back to his rooms.


	2. Eight Months Previous

_~~~Thor's POV~~~_

I pushed my Brother's doors open, walking into his room.  
"Brother dearest."  
I looked at the empty bed with rumpled sheets. He walked out of his bathroom, disheveled, his hair a mess.  
"Thor, Brother, what are you doing here?"  
"Father called for you."  
Loki nodded curtly and went to his drawers.  
"May I dress first?"  
I nodded and walked outside. I frowned and turned my head hearing voices.  
"This is treason and Father will not let it go easily. You have to go. Window."  
The door opened minutes after and Loki walked out, smoothing his shirt down.  
"Did Father mention what it was about?"  
I shook my head, walking alongside my brother.  
"Who was in your chambers?"  
Loki's step faltered.  
"No one. You must have heard an exchange of words in the hall, my dear Brother."  
I watched him closely before continuing to walk.  
"You are allowed to see people, Loki. Father would not consider anything like that treason."  
Loki looked down at the floor.  
"It is forbidden."  
He said it simply before scurrying off to the throne room.

_~~~Loki's POV~~~_

"You called for me, Father."  
I held my hands behind my back, observing my Father as he observed me. I licked my dry lips nervously. I prayed the bruises along my neck line were hidden by my collar, I would never be able to explain them to Father.  
"Yes I did, my son. I wish to speak to you of a somewhat delicate matter."  
"What would that be, Father?"  
"I see Thor walking around with maidens hanging on his arms and yet you..."  
"Maidens do not wish to be seen with myself, Father. They'd much rather Thor and I prefer it that way. I much rather the presence of books and-"  
"Your Midgardian ways will not produce an heir, Loki."  
"Father, with all due respect, it is not my job to produce an heir."  
You are a son of Asgard-"  
"I AM NOT. WHY DO YOU INSIST ON THIS?"  
"Because you are my son. At least, to me."  
I looked down.  
"As of this matter, when I find a maiden that can stand the sight of me, I will consider an heir. Until then, I do not wish to speak of this matter again."

_~~~One week later~~~Loki's POV~~~_

I was woken by a sharp tugging in my stomach. I sat up groggily, looking around my chambers. I felt a sharp stabbing in my stomach and I stood abruptly, running to my bathroom. I slipped on the cold tiles and my stomach lurched. I dragged myself to my toilet, throwing up heavily. One hand gripped the cool porcelain, the other gripped the shirt over my stomach as I kept it up. Tears streamed down my face as bile burned my throat. I whimpered softly, I wanted my Mother.  
"M-Mother.. Please.."  
As if she heard me, her cool hands held my hair back whilst she rubbed my back.  
"Let it up Loki... I've got you safe."

I was curled up in bed, my Mother gently mopping my feverish brow with a cloth.  
"Once it is morning, we shall get you seen to.. It wouldn't do good to wake the healer's at such an ungodly hour."  
I nodded softly. As my Mother stood to dampen the cloth, Thor pushed my doors open, followed in by a healer.  
"Stand aside, Mother. Loki will be good as new in a few minutes."  
She smiled and shook her head, standing aside.  
"Or we can rely on your brother."  
I smiled weakly at her and lay still as the healer went over my stomach, closing my eyes. I reopened them at a sharp intake of breath. We all stared at the healer.  
"H-He's... Pregnant."


	3. I'm Waiting For This Cough Syrup

**_Still eight months previous_**

_~~~Loki's POV~~~ _

"He cannot be pregnant."  
I closed my eyes and curled up against the back of my bed, closing my eyes. Adopted into the family during the middle of a war between their species and my own, and now, I'd be the disappointment. The one they sent away and never spoke of. I'd seen it plenty of times. Men of ages such as seventeen, falling pregnant. I would see them taken to the bifrost during the night, never to be seen again. Tears welled up and I forced them down. Would I even be taken to the bifrost? Would I be forced down the path, sent back to Jotenheim in disgrace. Would he even allow me to be taken by the bifrost once he found out? My eyes flickered open as my Father walked in. He said nothing, he didn't need to. I uncurled for him to check my stomach himself. He stumbled back, his eyes widen, his mouth open. I let out a choked sob.  
"D-Daddy..."  
"You are not my son."  
He walked out and I clutched at my hair. I curled up and placed my forehead on my knees, sobbing hard.  
"Father we cannot just abandon him.. How can this even be possible? I'm going to my brother."  
"He is not your brother. We saved him during a fight on Jotenheim. He is of no relation to you. Frigga, please, send for Heimdall."  
I fisted my hands in my blanket and slowly walked into my bathroom where my robes sat. I took my dagger and stared at it. I was immortal but would the child be? I dropped my dagger with a start, hearing someone open my chamber doors.  
"Loki."  
Heimdall. What was he going to say? I opened the door and looked out at him. I knew I must look a sight. Pale-faced, red-eyed. He simply hugged me and I gripped to him, sobbing until I passed out.

I woke in my chambers and frowned. Why was I here? Why was I not back on Jotenheim? I stumbled up and ran to the toilet. Was this pregnancy? If so I wanted this child out of me. Hands took hold of my hair and I weakly looked up at my brother.  
"Father has calmed down and I managed to talk him into allowing you to stay. You're safe, Loki."  
I wrapped my arms around Thor and sobbed into his shoulder.  
"I love you, Brother..."


	4. Seven Months Previous

~~~Loki's POV~~~

I sat on my window-sill, watching the busy streets of Asgard, my hand resting on my stomach. My Father still refused to acknowledge my pregnancy, changing the subject whenever it was brought up around him. My door opened and I made eye contact with a healer. Another day, another healer, another test. I walked to my bed and lay down, closing my eyes and letting them get on with it. A disturbance outside of my room drew my attention.

"I wish to see my brother!"

I chuckled softly and called out.

"He may enter."

Thor walked in and I propped myself up on my elbows to offer him a weak smile. He sat down next to my bed and I lay back down, my eyes slipping close. My stomach felt warm from whatever the healer was doing and I smiled.

"Do you have any names picked out yet, Brother?"

"Thor.. I have approximately seven months. No I do not."

He sighed and I chuckled. He was more excited than I was. My thoughts were disturbed by the healer's voice.

"You are carrying two children. An heir and a daughter."

Thor jumped up.

"I shall go tell Father."

"That will not be necessary, Thor."

I made eye contact with Father and swallowed. Thor stood and left my chambers before I slowly sat up with my back against the wall. He sat down where Thor had been sitting and watched me as the Healer left.

"An heir?"

"I did not exactly plan this, Father. It just happened..."

He nodded.

"Who is their Father?"

My mind spun.

"He is not royal.. But is of the royal court."

Father nodded, stood and left. I lay down and caressed my stomach, home to two children. A small smile spread across my face as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Author note**

Sorry for the short chapter, this is more of a filler so I can post this A/N.

:) Trolls go screw yourself.

If I wish to write a pregnant Loki fanfiction, I can write a pregnant Loki fanfiction. I am not the only person to do this. I can promise you that now because I have read many of them.

On another note.

Me? A "childish and immature careless mother"? On the contrary. I got pregnant from rape. I did not want my child but I had her. I matured above my age to give life to the world. My daughter is now 3 and actually, she's more mature than most kids her age. I got help where I needed it but otherwise I learnt how to be a mother. I'm probably more mature than most of you 20-year-old trolls hating on a teen story because a man (God) gets pregnant.

And might I point out if the movieverse Loki isn't based on the Norse mythology, why is Odin riding an eight-legged horse in the battle of Jotunheim in the first Thor movie?

Thank you, go fuck yourselves, and find some other way of wasting your life.


End file.
